eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
5 Albert Square
Number 5 is a house in Walford. Currently occupied by Max Branning and his daughter Abi. History No 5 Albert Square was built in about 1890 along with the rest of Albert Square and suffered damage as a result of a bomb being dropped nearby. The house was vacated and propped up by supports for the next 50 years. Deaths Donna Ludlow is the only person who has died in this house. She died in 1989 of an overdose on Heroin, and then choking on her own vomit. Her dead body is found by Dot Cotton. 1985-1994 By 1985 the house had been vacant and derelict for 40 years. In 1989, Donna Ludlow squatted here, she is later dies after overdosing on Heroin and choking on her vomit, she is found dead by Dot Cotton. In late 1993, the teenage couple Aidan Brosnan and Mandy Salter squatted there for several month, the house having its first residents in years. Mandy and Aidan were later evicted and both left Walford seperately after breaking up. In January 1994, Richard Cole aka "Tricky Dicky" showed an interest in the old squat and over the coming months he had the house converted into flats, ending a 50 year period of the house being empty and occasionally inhabited by squatters. After his past caught up with him in July 1994, Tricky fled the area never to be seen again. 1994-present The house was originally owned by Phil Mitchell who lived there with his wife Kathy and their son Ben. Kathy left for Africa and Phil then shared the housed with Jamie Mitchell and later Lisa Fowler. When Phil moved into the The Queen Victoria with Sharon Rickman, Steve Owen became the new owner, later his wife Melanie Owen also moved in to live with him. It was then left unoccupied until Den Watts decided to buy it as his family home. When Den's family fell apart, Johnny Allen bought the property and lived there untill his death. His daughter Ruby Inherited the house and later leased it to Max & Tanya Branning. Jack Branning later bought this property and continued to lease it to Max & Tanya and and children Abi, Lauren and Oscar. Due to marital problems, Tanya moved out and took Oscar. It was only Max , Abi and Lauren still live there. Joey Branning, Cora Cross and Dexter Hartman have occasionally stayed there. As of Early 2014 Max brought the house off Jack and lives alone Abi and Lauren have moved to 1B Albert Square and now live with Cora Cross and Dexter Hartman. As of July 2014 Abi and Lauren have moved back into 5 Albert Square. Gallery Easties inside squat 1993 no 5.png|Inside No 5 in October 1993, when it was a squat Watts's Front Door.jpg|Watts's Front Door Watts's Living Room.jpg|Watts's Living Room Johnny Allen's Living Room.jpg|Johnny Allen's Living Room Johnny Allen's Living Room 2.jpg|Johnny Allen's Living Room again Max's Front Door.jpg|Max's Front Door 5 Albert Square Graffiti.jpg|5 Albert Square Graffiti Max's Kitchen.jpg|Max's Kitchen Max's Living Room.jpg|Max's Living Room 5 Albert Square (Christmas 2014).jpg|5 Albert Square (Christmas 2014) Category:Houses Category:Places in Walford. Category:Residences in EastEnders. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Albert Square buildings. Category:Walford. Category:Albert Square house by house. Category:Residential Buildings